Setsuna Higashi
Eas is a young girl who appears to be in her late teens. She works for Labyrinth, and is the first of the three members to appear, and the only female in the group. Though she is yet to appear, it has been revealed that she is, without knowing, the yet-to-appear forth Cure, Cure Passion. Her Pickrun, the Akarun, has a ribbon and wings. Personality Eas starts out as a cold and isolated girl loyal to Mobius. When she, as Setsuna, meets Love, Love's nature makes her slightly open up to the girls. She does have a stubborn mind, however, as she refuses to accept the factor that she has weaknesses. This is shown every time Souler or Wester asks her about Pretty Cure after losing to them, in which she throws small fits and leaves, usually thinking that she will be the one defeating Pretty Cure, but in reality she will wind up defeating the very things she used to summon. Story Eas first meets Love while working at the Labyrinth fortune-telling house. She, disguised as Setsuna at the time, tells Love that she will soon "encounter great happiness." Later on, Eas disrupts the Trinity concert where Love is in by summoning a Nakewameke that attacks Miyuki Chinen, the leader of the dance trio. However, Eas then witnesses that Love gains the ability to transform into Cure Peach and defeat the monster. Eas retreats into the shadows, stating to her with a cold laugh that she was sure they would meet again. Eas, now as Setsuna, finds Love playing Lucky Draw in town, and but she stumbles upon Setsuna and asks her for a tour of the town. During and after the tour, she tries to steal Love's Linkrun. After the repeated failures, Setsuna receives a clover necklace from Love, which is just an item to show she is friendly at first. Setsuna and Love meet once again, this time with Miki and Inori with her. During a get-together, Setsuna tries once again to steal Love's Linkrun, but when it reacts, she puts it down. (she will, however get her very own Linkrun, the Akarun.) Mobius begins to realize that something is hindering Eas from eliminating the Pretty Cure, so he gives her the Nakisakebe card upgrade. Upon using it, thorny, black vines dig into her skin. It is not until Pretty Cure defeat it after a hard battle that she is saved, and it is in the final battle that she is truly "defeated". Relationships Eas is only loyal to Mobius at first and only follows his commands, which may often be seen as an obsession. However, Eas, as Setsuna, develop a friendship with Love, which also begins making her open more up. Setsuna Higashi As Setsuna, she has dark purple hair and poses as an ordinary, reserved girl. After spending time with Love and the girls, she begins to wonder what makes her happy and slowly opens up to them. This eventually become her permanent human form. Cure Passion has not appeared yet, and in order to find out who she is, the other girls have to find the Akarun, and on a lighter note defeat her as Eas. Passion's theme color is red and her suit symbol is the clover. It is unknown what kind of powers Passion possesses, but she is portrayed as an "angelic" Cure, as her Pickrun has wings, she wears a halo-like headdress, and her Cure Stick is a harp. Namesake Eas comes from the word "east". She, like Souler and Wester, is named after the four directions of the compass. So far, there is no specific reason for the chosen direction she was named after. Her alias as a human comes from the Japanese word for cockroach, higashi, and the Japanese word for sadness, setsuna. Trivia *Passion's suit symbol is the clover, which also resembles the symbol that appears on all the Pretty Cures' outfits. *So far, Setsuna is the Cure whose human form differs from her Cure form the most, however it is unknown how those she has attacked in the past will think of her. *She is the only Labyrinth member the cures have not received an item from Chiffon while fighting a Nakewameke. Ironically, she herself will receive one. *The shape on her back bears a resemblance to the green center in the cure's clover. *She is the only true antagonist to become a cure besides the Kiriyu sisters from Splash Star. References Category:Antagonists Category:Cures Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters